


Johnny's Fashion Evaluation: The unreleased tape

by sandy_krpf



Series: Secrets from the Neo Zone [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandy_krpf/pseuds/sandy_krpf
Summary: Johnny was excited to be heading over to leader Taeyong's new apartment to film a special edition of Johnny's Fashion Evaluation for NCTzens. However, the video was never released. Now, you get to see why...
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Secrets from the Neo Zone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678828
Kudos: 44





	Johnny's Fashion Evaluation: The unreleased tape

“Is it on?”, Johnny’s voice is muffled, and you can hear some clattering in the background, even though the screen is still black. There’s a click and Johnny’s beaming smile appears in front of you. “Hey, we’re on! Welcome to another JFE: Johnny’s Fashion Evaluation.”

Johnny moves the camera around to show an unfamiliar scene. He’s in a bedroom, with plush cream carpets, white walls, and a huge circular bed that takes up a lot of the room. “Today I have a very special JFE for you guys.” He grins mischievously at the camera. “Taeyong has kindly invited me to his brand-new apartment to assess his wardrobe! Shall we go in?”

The camera follows Johnny’s feet as he makes his way across the bedroom to the left side of the bed, where a break in the wall leads into a sprawling wardrobe. The walls are lined with hangers filled with expensive looking clothing and shelves filled with beautiful bags and shoes. In the middle is an island with glass on top. Johnny makes his way over to it, and you catch a glimpse of the expensive watches and jewellery on display. “Oops, better take that out,” Johnny says, quickly moving the camera to focus on the mirror at the end of the room. He grins dopily and waves, “Hi NCTzens! We’re officially in the leader’s wardrobe.”

You can see Taeyong enter the wardrobe in the reflection of the mirror; he rolls his eyes and smiles as he makes his way towards Johnny, who still has the camera pointed the mirror. He puts his head over Johnny’s shoulder and smiles into the mirror waving, “NCTzens, welcome!”

Johnny turns the camera on Taeyong and zooms into his handsome face, “Yeppoooo”, he says cutely, as Taeyong covers the camera lens so all you can see is his blurry pale hand. In the background, Taeyong whispers, “Do you have to record? I thought that was just an excuse to come over.”

The next thing you see is Johnny back on screen, pushing Taeyong away playfully. “Ok, let’s put you in an outfit!” he says. He hands Taeyong the camera and tells him to follow him as he picks clothes. Johnny riffles through the racks of clothing, giggling the whole time.

“I’ve got it!” he says, holding out a pile of clothes over one arm and reaching to take the camera from Taeyong with the other. “Go and put this outfit on.” Taeyong sighs dramatically into the camera as takes the clothes and leaves the room to get changed.

Johnny returns to the mirror, filming himself pulling a variety of poses as he models Taeyong’s many hats. Again, you see Taeyong approaching from behind in what can only be described as a ridiculous outfit. But you’re not watching this video for that, are you?

“Ok, let’s stop pretending now,” says Taeyong, sounding like a leader again. He walks closer to Johnny, and you can see almost a look of panic on Johnny’s face. Taeyong stops, and says quietly, “You’re right, this is an ugly shirt.” He pulls it over his head and tosses it on the ground, so his chest is exposed. He moves directly behind Johnny, who was still shocked and pointing the camera at the mirror. Taeyong guides Johnny’s hand that’s holding the camera towards the island beside him, gently setting the camera on top. Now all you can see are the shadows of Johnny and Taeyong on the floor and jackets hanging on the wall.

“Turn it off,” Taeyong whispers. You hear fumbling and the click of a button, as the camera lens is shifted, pointing directly into the mirror, however this time it’s zoomed into their two bodies. Johnny is leaning his back against the island and Taeyong’s arms are on either side of him, locking him in place.

“It’s off.” Johnny whispers back. Taeyong leans in slowly, almost teasing Johnny as he reaches close to his lips, stopping so they’re just a millimetre away from his.

“Good boy,” murmers Taeyong, as he leans in further, their lips finally meet.

Taeyong’s hand knocks the camera sending it to the floor. As it falls you can see them move into a deeper kiss. Now, all you can see are their feet intertwined, and the soft sound of kissing.


End file.
